


These Dreams

by brahe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hasn't been sleeping well, and Arthur resolves to find out why.</p><p>Formerly "Nightmare"</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn't really come out how I wanted but I like the beginning so here ya go! Enjoy
> 
> Update: I changed the title, but everything else is still the same.

Moonlight poured in through Arthur's window, creating lines of light across the blankets on the bed. The king lay awake, watching the beams shift slightly as the moon moved or the curtains ruffled. Merlin was curled under the blankets against Arthur's side, giving off a steady warmth that Arthur found comforting. Arthur should be sleeping, would be sleeping, but concern for his consort kept him up. For the past week the court sorcerer had slept fitfully, creating a tired and annoyed Merlin. No one really wanted to have anything to do with a sleep deprived and irritated sorcerer, and Arthur didn't blame them.

  
So tonight the king resolved to stay up and see what was keeping Merlin from a restful sleep. He decided to not tell Merlin either because the raven had as big a mouth as ever and Arthur wouldn't have heard the end of it.

  
The first few hours were uneventful enough. Things started to happen when the moon neared the top of the sky. 

  
It began with jerks, random kicks every few minutes. Then the warlock curled tighter into himself, mumbling things Arthur couldn't make out. The only word he recognized was his name, which Merlin shouted once as he threw his arm out, almost punching the king in the face in the process. Merlin's hand landed on Arthur's chest and his fingers immediately curled around the fabric of the tunic the blond had on. Arthur decided enough was enough and gently shook the warlock.

   
"Merlin, Merlin wake up. It's just a dream, Merlin," he whispered. The raven's eyes fluttered open and Arthur's blue met swirling gold. The eyes flickered to the hand gripping the tunic before returning back to Arthur's face and studying it. After a minute, Merlin slowly reached his other hand out to trace Arthur's face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked quietly. Merlin held his gaze for several breaths before averting his eyes and looking at the blankets. 

  
"We were somewhere, I don't remember, fighting people. It was only us and there were over 30 other guys that had us surrounded. I felt like I was made of lead, and I couldn't preform any powerful spells. I-I wasn't paying attention and one of them got to you and-" Merlin broke off there, burying his head into Arthur's side and shaking slightly. 

  
"30?" Arthur asked after a while. 

  
"Something like that," Merlin mumbled. 

  
"I can take that no problem," he offered, getting a small giggle out of his warlock. 

  
"I can't - I can't be the reason you die. I couldn't live with myself. It was so real... That's the problem with magic, your dreams seem like real life until you wake up."  
"You've been having these dreams for a week and you never bothered to tell me?"

  
"Oh I've had these dreams since a few months after I met you."

  
Arthur wasn't sure what to say to that, so he pulled Merlin tighter against him and held him there. The vibrating stopped after several minutes. Arthur wrapped his hand around the one Merlin still had clutched to his tunic. He freed the warlock's fingers from the tight grip and pressed their hands against his heart.

  
"I'm still here, and I don't plan on going anywhere."

  
Merlin looked up at him and smiled. Arthur cupped his consort's face with his free hand and wiped his tears with his thumb. He pressed his lips to his reassuringly.   
"I'm staying right here," Arthur promised. 

  
"You'd better," Merlin whispered, unable to use his regular voice without it cracking. He put his hand on the back of Arthur's neck and kissed him again, with much more emotion than before. There was sadness and trust and promise and passion all wrapped up love.

  
When Merlin was ready to sleep again, Arthur kept him close, the warmth from the other a constant reminder of safety.


End file.
